My Crazy Life (a bit of a multi-crossover)
by Rand0m0bs3ss10ns
Summary: Kim just wanted to be able to see her friends again. Not that hard, right? Well, that's what she thought, until she was sucked into the worlds of her favorite book series, animes, and eventually, a YouTube channel. Greatest wish come true ever, right? Her only problem is that none of her friends exist in any other world except her own, and she has no way back home...
1. Prologue: That Heat-Hazy Feeling

**Hey, guys, it's Kim! I decided that while me and my buddy PhoenixTheTimelady are taking breaks from working on our joint collab, (it's called No Longer Human) I was going to try and come up with my own fanfic. It's kind of a big crossover thing with a bunch of books, TV shows, animes, etc. Don't be mad if I don't update this as often as the joint collab story!**

I woke up in my bed, feeling like I had just stayed up all night with no sleep for a week. Well, technically, I _had_ stayed up all night for three days straight, and I was just feeling lucky that I haven't fallen asleep in any of my classes. Yet. I looked at my alarm clock, trying to read the display without needing to put my glasses on just yet. I could barely make out the numbers, telling me that it was 7:25 AM. I immediately launched out of bed, grabbing my binder, my notebooks, and my lunchbag, remembering that I had changed my clothes a few hours ago while I was waiting for my mom's tablet to charge. I grabbed anything I could find in my family's pantry, glancing at the clock on the microwave to see that it was now 8:15. How did time fly that fast? I ran out the door, forgetting that I had left my binder in the kitchen. I quickly stopped running and started to turn around and run back to get it, but before I could, I heard the screeching of brakes as I saw a truck barreling right toward me. Right before the truck hit me, I saw a black cat, staring at me from the sidewalk…

 **So, what do you guys think of it so far? This part is just a bit of a hint to one of the things that will appear in the story. Most of you J-Pop and VOCALOID fans might not know this little hint right off the bat, but KagePro fans, I will be disappointed if you don't know what the hint is!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Day Like No Other

I sat up with a jolt, sweat pouring down my face. _What kind of dream was that supposed to be?_ I asked myself. I look at my watch to see the time. It says it's a bit past midnight on August 15th, 2015. I groaned, pulling my tablet out from under my pillow, where it had been charging. I opened the YouTube app and started searching for some music. My finger stopped on a video of a VenturianTale animated short for Venturian's Five Nights at Freddy's playthrough. I decided to watch it for the fifteenth time since I first found it.

The video loaded without a problem, and I quickly found myself saying the things that were said in the video, which made me smile. I laughed, wishing for the thirtieth time that I could press the like button multiple times and it would add another like each time. I decided that since I knew I wouldn't sleep anymore tonight, I would just watch YouTube videos for the rest of the night, but I quickly revised my plan and decided that I would try to free up some more space on the family DVR instead. I snuck into the living room and started looking at all the Doctor Who episodes I had on the list. I was still wishing that Dad hadn't deleted the first 19 episodes I had recorded on the list. It had the 50th anniversary special in the list! And he just up and DELETED the ENTIRE THING! Now how was I supposed to watch it when it wasn't coming on ANYTIME soon? I checked the list and found out that every episode I could have watched had already been watched, so I just decided to go back to watching VenturianTale. I watched the "VENTURIANTALE SCRIPTED!" episode and laughed so hard that I started coughing. I kept laughing while I walked up the stairs to my room, flopping down on the bed and picking up my tablet again. I then clicked on another video, a VenturianTale FNAF horror reaction compilation. I kept laughing as I started feeling a dull throbbing in my head. I ignored it for a while, switching gears to the Gmod Murder siblings episodes. As I was laughing at Jordan chasing his siblings around as Jimmy Casket, I was suddenly hit with a huge headache. Through the intense pounding in my head, I was just able to pause the video and turn off the tablet before the pain became even more unbearable. It felt as if my brain was trying to split itself in half the painful way. I gripped my head and closed my eyes, preparing for the worst as my nails dug into my scalp the best they could with their short length. As the pain reached its peak, I let out a shriek of frustration as I began to feel a wave of nausea coming up. After a few minutes, the pain finally faded away and I looked up from my bed, noticing that the walls were somehow a lighter color than they were just a few minutes ago. I walked over to the window and looked out, backing away when I saw that the view had changed from a view of a forest with a lake in the distance to a valley with a forest in the distance. It looked like what I had seen in the manga version of the Maximum Ride novels, and I knew that there was only one place that could look like this. I walked back over to the window and opened it up, poking my head out to see if my theory was right.

I looked down and saw that the house looked over a cliff, and when I looked up, I saw nothing but the beautiful night sky, which was partially blocked by figures up above flying around in circles which I could easily recognize as the Flock: Max, the leader; Fang, Max's right-wing man; Iggy, the explosives expert who rarely anybody realized was blind; Nudge, the talkative and tech-savvy fashion expert; Gazzy aka the Gasman, Iggy's partner in explosives and the one with the digestive issues; and sweet little Angel, the adorable little mind-reader that Max treated as if she was Angel's mother. As I stared up at them, I heard a little voice in my head. It said to me, _Do you want to be up there with them? I know you do._

 _Who are you? I know you're not Angel,_ I said to it.

 _Who do you think I am? You've heard of me before, haven't you?_

"Yes, I've heard of you. I've read the books, you know," I huffed.

 _So, you do know me. Why don't you get some fresh air? You won't have a chance in about ten minutes. Just spread your wings, Kim…_

Wings? _He doesn't really mean what I think he means, right? Welp, only one way to find out…_ I leaned the upper half of my body out the window, trying to get a good position, but I leaned too far and the rest of my body fell out the window and I began falling toward the bottom of the valley. As I got nearer to the ground, I remembered how the voice in my head had used that age-old phrase, and on instinct, I watched in awe as blue wings stretched out and I caught an updraft, soaring into the sky as I flew up high above the earth.

"Hey, Max, Kim's finally awake!" I heard Angel say, even though I was still half a mile away from them.

I soared up to them, pouring on more speed as I got closer. "So, how long was I curled up on my bed this time?" I asked, knowing that there was a good chance I had been there the whole time, but I had only woken up from the dream recently.

"About five minutes. You looked like you were trying to rip your head apart," Max told me, smirking.

I laughed. "It actually felt that way, too. Stupid headaches. They never give me a break."

Suddenly, Gazzy bumped, well, practically crashed into me, flying away just as quickly. "Tag, you're it!" he shouted.

I smirked, chasing after him. "You're not getting off that easy, stink-bomb!" I cried, quickly catching up to him.

After about ten minutes of me, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge flying around playing tag, I started feeling somewhat dizzy. It had happened to me before, so I wasn't worried too much. I shook my head to clear it. That was when the headache started. I gripped my head again, trying my best to not plummet to the earth just yet, but it all had no effect because I dropped like a freaking stone. Just before everything went black, I saw a blue light start to surround me, slowly changing into every color there was.


	3. Chapter 2: Where's a katana?

**Hey guys, it's Kim! I'm back with another chapter and I am happy to say that I now have my own tablet to use to plan out the future chapters in my story! I'm already starting to plan out the future chapters of my collab story with Phoenix on my tablet. Hopefully in one of the later chapters in that story, I could mention this story? Anyway, enough of my talking, ON WITH THE STORY!**

I opened my eyes slowly, staring out at the dull, empty sky in front of me. Where am I? What is this place? I got up and looked below the dilapidated bridge I stood on as I took in the view of a crumbling city that had been abandoned long ago. After staring at it for a few minutes, I swiftly spun on my heel and strode away, determined to not look back as my hair blew in the wind that had just come up.

I kept walking until I saw the outline of a partially destroyed elevator shaft. Beside it, I saw something that looked like a very large gun silhouetted in the light from a broken street lamp. When I stopped right beside the large item, I slowly picked it up and aimed it at the streetlight, squeezing my eyes shut as I pulled the trigger. I heard a loud bang and then, silence. I opened my eyes and turned away once I saw that the light was gone, the only source now belonging to the elevator. I stepped inside and pressed the button for the lowest floor, riding the entire way in silence. When the doors opened I stepped out and saw a completely white hallway, gone in seconds as cracks ran around the floor, walls, and ceiling, connecting together and growing larger. The white was shattered like a mirror, revealing only black. I swallowed my fear and nervously began walking down the corridor, not realizing that the black gun had disappeared. The black slowly faded into another hallway with nothing but a black and white checkered pattern with jet-black chains appearing every few feet. Soon, I saw a light coming from a good 50 feet away, and I started running. I jumped into the light, beginning to free-fall as I saw a purplish light far below me. As I stared at the light, the shape rippled and the chains I had seen less than five minutes ago shot out from the figure. They started circling around me, forcing me to dodge them more often as I got closer to the shadowy figure. When I finally got close enough to it, before I could pass it, the chains suddenly materialized around my legs, arms, and waist, jerking me back up and away from the figure.

 _What would a girl like YOU be doing in here?_ I heard from above me. I tilted my head up and saw a girl in a black bolero with black leggings underneath, black heels, and black hair. She wore black gauntlets and had vertebrae-like horns on her head, and in one hand, there was a very intimidating scythe. From my memory of an anime I had watched before, I could figure out that the girl staring at me was the one known as Dead Master. My expression showed determination as I bravely stared her down.

 _Why do you think I'm here?_ I replied, focusing on the chains that tugged on my limbs like I was a ragdoll.

 _If you want me to guess, you're sadly mistaken. Tell me, who do you think you are right now?_ Dead Master asked me. The look in her eyes told me that she knew I shouldn't be there.

 _You can't fool me with your tricks, Dead Master. I know how Chariot used to control you. I helped you free yourself from her! You could at least thank me for that!_ I pulled on the chains more, yelping in pain as they tightened and pulled on my limbs even harder.

 _I know you're not just one person, so tell me who you are already!_

 _I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. You have no idea of what I can do,_ I yelled back at her, noticing how my left eye had its vision tinted… orange? I kept tugging on the chains, ignoring the pain they caused me as I started seeing everything with a slight fuchsia tint in my left eye.

 _You should know now,_ she told me. _You should already know your acquired abilities, Kim._

 _How do you know my name?_ I asked her, feeling my anger rise to the point that I might explode.

 _Because she's not the only one here besides you,_ I heard from the shadows, before the woman that had spoken stepped into my view. I knew that woman's name as well: Black Gold Saw. _I saw you come in through a sphere glowing in all the colors of a rainbow. That's what giving you a rainbow-colored eye flame,_ she explained to me. I looked in her eyes and I knew she was telling me the truth.

 _Can I at least be able to move now?_ I asked Dead Master.

She sighed. _I was just beginning to have some fun,_ she moaned, releasing the chains from my wrists and ankles. _It's nearly time for you to go, anyway,_ she said, smirking.

 _What do you mean-_ I began to say, but I was quickly cut off when I felt another headache start.

Before I blacked out again, I saw two more girls, Yuu/Strength and Chariot, walk over to me, smiling.

 _It was fun while it lasted,_ DM said.

 _It's too bad I never gave you any macaroons,_ Chariot added.

 _Hopefully, you can come back later and visit,_ Yuu suggested. I smiled at that thought.

 _Good luck,_ Black Gold Saw told me.

The rainbow-like field began surrounding me again.

 _Goodbye!_ They all called to me. Then the blackness took over as I began hearing sirens.

 **And that's chapter 2! Hope those of you who have seen this anime can recognize which parts I combined with aspects of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F and its PV for the song that started this anime's entire franchise! Leave a review if you like this story, if you have an idea for a later chapter, or if you know the title for the PV and anime I combined in this chapter! Before I leave, I'm going to give a hint for the next stop Kim takes on her universe-jumping trip: (heads up, people. It's in Japanese) メカクシチィアクターズ** **. See you soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: KagePro dreams

(Sorry this is so late! I had to focus on a bunch of things!)

I woke up back in my room, my tablet and my Kindle stuffed behind the pillows. I pulled out my tablet and looked at the display to see what time it was. It was 11:59 PM, August 14. I looked out my bedroom window again and I was greeted by the view of a city dotted with posters of a familiar girl in a black, white, and orange dress with yellow-orange hair and red eyes. _Momo Kisaragi._ I smiled. I knew where I was. "Mekakucity Actors," I breathed. I hadn't really gotten any sleep back in BRS' universe, so I got back in bed and fell right back asleep.

 _I ran down the road, not stopping for anything. I kept hearing a voice in my headphones, telling me to run to a hill up ahead. As I got closer, I suddenly saw that it was a wall, with a bunch of scientists behind it. Before I knew what was happening, it suddenly changed to me sitting in a park, staring at a girl in a pink dress and a boy in shorts, a blue t-shirt, and a vest-like jacket (due to my poor fashion sense, haha). I knew those two as well: Hibiya Amamiya and Hiyori Asahina. They were waving at me, telling me to come over. I ran over to them, slightly shocked when I had gotten over to them and they both hugged me. I returned the hug, though. A few minutes later, we were all over by the swings, Hibiya and Hiyori sitting on the swings, with me leaning on the side of the swingset. Hiyori had found a black cat and was petting it while we all discussed our views on the summertime._

 _"_ _I kind of like the spring more than summer," I said._

 _"_ _I like the earlier part of summer," Hibiya said, putting his hand up to block the sun._

 _"_ _You know, I kind of hate summer," Hiyori said, earning stares from me and Hibiya. "What? Summertime is just so hot, and I like the other seasons more."_

 _"_ _You're right. At least there's swimming in the summer," I said, laughing. They stared at me for a second, then smiled and started laughing with me._

 _The cat jumped out of Hiyori's arms and started running out into the road. Hiyori chased after it, with me and Hibiya following her. I saw a truck coming down the road, and I quickly started running faster to catch up. When I reached her, I quickly pulled her back, causing me to switch places with her. Just before I was hit, I heard them both scream my name._

(Well, that's chapter 3! Sorry it was so short! I got writer's block, then decided on continuing with these dreams carrying on into the future chapters, with each of them weaving stories by themselves. And if you haven't noticed as of yet, I edited chapter 1 to remove unwanted dialogue from YouTube videos, and changed a few words, like how it now says MY tablet instead of my mom's, and instead of iHasCupquake, I replaced it with VenturianTale! Hopefully, this gives you a hint for what comes next, since I may have tweaked the direction that this story would go towards, and the fact that I believe this site needs more VenturianTale... Dangit, I said too much... *suddenly begins roleplaying* I NEED WAFFLES! *runs off*)


	5. Chapter 4: Gravity Falls and ghost hunts

((Welp, new chapter time! I revised this one ENTIRELY and wrote it earlier today))

I woke up, sweaty and confused. What kind of dream was that? I looked around my room, noticing that I now had an actual bed instead of a futon, and I had a laptop and a computer in my room. In the corner of my room, I saw the gray hoodie that I used for my Halloween costume, but it looked different now. Instead of a hand-drawn P.I.E logo, it was actually sewn onto the hoodie. I walked over and put it on. Just then, the door opened and I was tackled in a hug.

"Kadie! You're back! I missed you SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" I heard.

"Kim, don't give her a heart attack, she just got here," I heard behind Kim.

"Well, I'm glad you guys remember me," I replied. "I thought I'd be forgotten."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kim cried.

"Kim, calm down, you're not 11," the other girl, Luna, stated.

"But I MISSED Kadie!" Kim whined. I giggled.

"Okay, okay, calm down, you're gonna hug me to death," I said jokingly. I knew where I was now. I was in Gmod with two of my roleplaying characters, Kim and her older sister, Luna.

Kim stopped hugging me and immediately began filling me in on some of the adventures she and Luna had gone on while I was away. "-And then I was walking around in the woods and I saw a weird statue and then- WAIT A SECOND! I know what the statue is! Lemme go get it!" She ran out of my room yelling in "gibberish," also known as the Caesar, Atbash, and A1Z26 ciphers.

"Kim hasn't acted this excited for a long time, especially not since her favorite show ended," Luna observed.

"You mean Gravity Falls? I saw the finale, plus I joined the hunt for the Cipher statue."

"Please tell me you're not gonna fangirl when we go to the Mystery Shack this afternoon…." Luna whined.

"How many times have I told you this? I have no true inner fangirl. The only one I have is used in roleplays so I can stay up with my friends."

"Good."

Suddenly, Kim burst in carrying something in a bag. "I HAVE THE THING!" she announced, dumping the contents of the bag beside me on the bed. The only thing that came out was a statue that appeared to be…. BILL CIPHER, with his hand still outstretched, as if he was about to make a deal.

"Kim, how did you find this?" I asked her.

"It was easy! I just used a dimensional fuser so I could go into the Alpha universe and I made a GPS that allowed me to track anything and I accidentally set it to locate the statue!"

"Wow….. Just make sure that you don't lose that statue, Kim. Who knows what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands?"

"Weirdmageddon the second!"

"Guys, are you ready for the investigation yet?" I heard a voice calling for us from downstairs.

"Just a second!" the three of us yelled down. Kim put the Bill Cipher statue back in the bag and put it in my closet, then we all walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Okay, one question: Kadie, when did you get here?" I was asked as soon as I got into the living room. It was Johnny Ghost.

"Well, I got here a few minutes ago and Kim nearly tackled me with a hug," I explained.

"Well, you better grab some equipment. We got reports of paranormal events happening at some place called the Mystery Shack," he told me.

"You mean the one from Gravity Falls, right?"

"From what?"

"It's a show that Kim and I watch a lot…"

"I FOUND THE STATUE!" Kim blurted.

"Uhh, I'm just gonna ignore that outburst…" Ghost said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, apparently Toast had some family reunion thing to go to, so he's not gonna be coming."

"What about Rey and the others?" I asked.

"Rey had some convention to go to with Oreo, Alex went to buy some stuff with Jazzy, Liz and Spot went with Silver to buy more chicken, Jess decided to go to the family reunion thing with Toast, and Gamer turned into a cat, so none of them can help."

"Wow, they're busy."

"Yep, so basically, you three are the only ones available for this investigation. So, you up for a road trip to Oregon?"

"I'm up for anything. It's too bad Caleb had to go on that trip to Europe. I would have liked to be doing this with him…" Luna said quietly.

"I'm up for a little mystery in the Mystery Shack!" Kim said excitedly. For a recently graduated college student, she was full of energy.

"I'm game for a little mystery," I stated.

"Great. Any ideas of what might be there since at least two of you are experts on what lives in Gravity Falls?" Ghost asked as we all headed out to the van.

"There's so many things! I actually did a huge research paper on the crazy stuff there!" Kim was talking about something she did in one of her classes.

"Let's just wait until we get there, Kim…" I suggested.

"Oh, fine, but as soon as we get there, I get to be the guide through the town, okay?"

"Alright, but you can't be acting like a fangirl while we're there."

"Okay…. WAIT A SECOND!"

"What, Kim?"

"Did you just pull a Bill Cipher by making a deal?"

"Kim, you're an adult, and adults don't fangirl like you do."

"Oh, fine…."

*timeskip to when we arrive*

"Welp, we're here. Gravity Falls, population unknown due to large amounts of weirdness," I said while getting out of the van.

"I came here on a college trip before, so most of the people here know me," Kim told us.

We walked down the road for a few minutes, then stopped when we reached the Mystery Shack. There were a few traces of police tape still on some of the trees surrounding the Shack, which meant that at this point in time, the portal was destroyed and both Stans were there.

"So, you guys ready?" Ghost asked us.

"Pretty much," Luna replied.

"I'm ready if you are," I said

"Yes, definitely, ABSOLUTELY," Kim stated.

Ghost knocked on the door since there was no doorbell, and waited. Almost immediately, a muffled voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"I'll get it!" we heard. The door opened and the person on the other side was none other than Mabel Pines. "Oh, hi! Are you those people Grunkle Stan called before?"

"Yes, we are. I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire-"

"I think she gets the point," I suggested.

Kim, meanwhile, was trying not to scream.

"Wait a second… Do my eyes deceive me? Kim, is that you?" Mabel asked, looking at Kim, who immediately nodded, and was tackled to the ground in a hug. "Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh I missed you so much in the past month! You won't believe what happened!"

"Okay, why don't you explain it all inside?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Mabel said enthusiastically, then pulled us all inside to the living room, and began explaining everything that had happened, from Gideon taking the shack for himself, to the recent (at that time) discovery that Stan had a twin brother who was trapped in another dimension for 30 years.


End file.
